The life of Juliet Swan
by Xx-juliet-rose-xX
Summary: Juliet Swan is the five year old sister of Bella Swan. She will follow her sister into the life of supernatural beings and gain some new friends along the way. But the best thing Juliet will give everybody is joy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Juliet, honey it's time to wake up" my mommies sweet voice filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes, and smiled when I saw her smiling face looking at me. "Hi mommy" I said as I stifled a yawn before stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my fist. My mom made this face and made an "awww" noise.

"Well get I'll help you get ready" she said as I sat up. "No need mom I'll help Juliet, Phill needs you to help him with something" that was my sister Bella. Me and Bella have a very strong bond with each other she looked at me with the very same brown eyes that I have and smiled at me with affection in her eyes.

Mom smiled and nodded at Bella she took a look at me again and rubbed my face gently with a small smile giving Bella a kiss on the head as she went out the door. Bella then looked at me and plopped unto my bed pulling me down into her arms so we were cuddled together.

"Morning my shining star" she said into my hair. Ah there it is shining star, that is the nickname she given me the day I was born. She said it was because that night when I was born there was a shining star next to her favourite star. "Morning Bellie" I said and looked at her, then we started giggling.

After Bella helped me with my morning routine and brushing our teeth together she dressed me into a red colour dress and black and white converse she then brushed my hair so it will hanging in its original brown ringlets. Me and Bella look almost the same as our daddy Charlie, with brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin the only difference is, is that I have ringlets in my hair and she has wavy hair.

After Bella brushed my hair we went to get some breakfast in the kitchen where uncle Phil was wolfing down his breakfast I looked at him and scrunched up my nose in disgust. After saying good morning to him to while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek I had my own breakfast.

Later that morning uncle Phil and mom took us to the airport she was nearly in tears when I said "Don't worry momma we will be back before you know it" she then hugged me and Bella giving us kisses all over our faces mom whispered something into Bella's ear the smiled uncle Phil gave us a kiss on the cheek and a hug then we all said goodbye.

"Bella I'm scared" I said as we buckled into our seats. "Oh Juliet don't worry nothing bad will happen" she said comforting me "Here I'll hold your hand okay" I gave her my tiny hand the held hers tightly. When we took off I wasn't scared anymore. Me and Bella played games on the plane and ate some fruit while drinking juice.

Oh boy I feel so weird and tired "Bella I feel weird" I said she laughed, why is she laughing this could be serious "Hey don't laugh at me tell me" she just laughed harder and picked me up "It's probably jet leg Juliet don't worry" she said hugging me so I put my head on her shoulder. "Daddy" I shouted as I saw my dad and ran up to him he held his arms open for me and I jumped right in him.

"Hey princess, I missed you" he said "I missed you to daddy" I said and held him tighter. Soon Bella came with our bags and daddy helped her put it in his police cruiser. Thing were actually pretty weird in the car I don't know why though. "You're has grown a lot Bella" dad said as he took a glance at her "Yeah I haven't cut since last time I was here" we arrived at the house sooner than I expected. Dad helped Bella with the bags I wanted to help to so Bella gave me the toiletry bags where our shampoos and stuff were in. Dad showed us to our rooms we both had purple rooms my room looked so pretty with the purple walls and glittery silver fairies on the walls there also was a black walk in closet it was kinda to big for all my clothes but anyway there was a big mirror in my room with a big window I could leave open.

Maybe Peter Pan and Tinkerbell will come visit me I mean you can always have a little hope I looked at my bags and went to Bella to ask her to help me unpack but just as I was about to leave my room she came in with a knowing smile after seeing my face "Help me unpack, yeah" she asked I giggled and then helped her unpack and organise my closest after that was done we looked out my window and saw a red truck pull up a man and a boy Bella's age climbed out of the truck. I wonder who those people are.

"Bella, Juliet you girls remember Billy and Jacob right" dad said as we came out "Nice to see again Bella you've grown into a beautiful young lady and my Juliet you look more and more like your sister by the day" he said with a smile I just kept looking at him, I really don't know the people "I don't think she remember you Billy she was just a two the last time she saw us, hey Juliet you remember me right I mean come on you can't forget your favourite boy right" Jacob said with a wide smile showing his pearly white teeth off but I kept looking at them Bella seems to remember she and Jacob talked when dad said.

"Well do you like it" he said patting the truck "What this" she said pointing to the truck "Yup just bought it off Billy here, it" he smiled at her "This is perfect" she said excitedly she went to climb into the truck she and Jacob talked inside the truck when I went to dad and uncle Billy's side "Do I really know you" I asked him as I looked at him with my big brown eyes "Well you do you probably just don't remember us" he said "Well then I'm Juliet" I said holding my hand out with a smile "And you can call me uncle" he said shaking my hand. Dad went to drop the Blacks off at their house while Bella made dinner. Dad came just in time for dinner and we all ate happily.

After dad said goodnight to us girls Bella came to my room and helped me wash up she then read me my favourite story Beauty and the beast "... and they lived happily ever after" Bella then kissed me on my forehead "Goodnight Juliet" she said tucking me in "Goodnight Bella" I said and closed my eyes and went to sleep that night I had the strangest dream.

AN: Hey guys thank you so much for giving this story a chance please if you want you can follow and leave a review. I will try to update as soon as I can with the exams starting soon.

Xoxo Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

The life of Juliet Swan

Chapter 2

The nest morning I woke up seeing that I am in a strange room, but then I remembered that me and Bella came to live with daddy. I kicked my purple and black covers off me and went to Bella's room. "Wake up, wake up, it's time to wake up Bellie Bells" I jumped on Bella's bed waking her up but she just laid there still, so I got worried.

"Bella, Bella are you okay" I asked her and then poked her cheek, but then she suddenly sprang up and started to tickle me I laughed so hard daddy came to see what's going on but once he saw us a grin broke onto his face and he chuckled at our little war. "Good morning you two" daddy said "Morning daddy" "Morning dad" me and Bella said in sync.

"Did you have a good night's sleep" he asked "Yeah it good" Bella said while I said that I slept like a baby. "Well that's good to hear, there is some cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge I will go do some grocery shopping after work" daddy said and we nodded "Well I'm off to work I'll see you girls later" dad gave me a hug and kiss while he gave Bella a side hug and then he was out the door "I love you daddy" I shouted after him "Love you girls to" he shouted and then went into his cruiser.

"So let's get ready for school" me and Bella ate breakfast and did our morning routine just when we were ready to leave she packed me my lunch box in my sparkle purple bag. While we were on our way to school I started to get worried "Bella, what if they don't me" she gave me side look and told me reassuringly "Don't worry I'm sure they will love you" she said and I smiled "Well I hope so" I said and not long and we were at Forks kindergarten.

Bella walked me to my class apparently my teachers name was Miss Smith just then Bella knocked on a door a pretty lady opened it and smiled once she saw us "Hi I'm Bella this is my little sister Juliet" Bella said and shook hand with my teacher "Hi I'm Christine Smith, but you can call me Miss Smith" she then looked at me and bent down to my level "And you must be Juliet" she said with a wide smile I got shy so I hid my face in Bella's leg and shyly nodded my head.

"Well she's a sweetheart I can just tell" she said "Well I'll leave you two to say goodbye" she said and took my bag from me hanging it on the wall. "Bella do you have to go" I asked her as she pulled me into a hug at my level height "Yeah but don't worry okay I'll come pick you up again when my school is over, why don't you make some friends and have fun okay" she smiled at me poked my nose making me scrunch my nose up "I promise" I said and smiled at her "Pinky promise" she hold her pinky out we locked our pinkies when she said goodbye and walked me at Miss Smith's table where she took my hand Bella gave me a last wave and I waved back.

Kids my age started to come in and I was really nervous that they won't like me but it was the opposite really they did like me and I made a lot of friends there was Carly, Mary, Michelle and then there was Scott and Logan we became friends right away. Soon it was time for lunch and we ate it in the classroom cause it started to rain. Oh I just love the rain and the cold with it, but Bella doesn't she like hot sunny days and I can't stand the heat for me it is absolutely horrible.

School was so fun we played games got to know each other better and we collared in some pictures. So all in all it was fun and it was almost time for Bella to come and get me, whoo hoo. I was still playing with Scott, Carly and Michelle since the others (my friends) went home, when I saw Bella at the door talking to Miss Smith "Bella" I shouted and ran to her with a BIG smile on my face she picked me up and hugged me tight "Hey shining star did you have fun" she asked as she put me down "Yeah and I made lots of friends to just like I promised" I said and ran back to say bye to my friends seeing as Bella already had my bag how thought, I don't know.

While we were on the road Bella told me about her day at school after I told her about mine and she said she thinks that this one boy in her class covered his nose like she stank of something "But that is absolutely ridiculous Bella you smell so good to me" I said showing her with me arms how good she smelled she just laughed and continued driving home.

Later that night while we sat on Bella's bed while she was doing homework mom called us when something weird was said on the phone "Mom where is your phone" Bella asked mom but mom said something about her power cord running away which made me and Bella laugh at her she also asked us how school was I told her how fun mine was when Bella said that they were very welcoming and mom said to tell her all about it but apparently it didn't matter so we said bye to each other and Bella hang up.

"I don't want to grow up" I said out of the blue Bella gave me a look and asked why "Because it sounds so boring and weird" I said "Believe me it a lot more different from being a five year old, but you get the hang of it" she said and put her now finished homework away. "Can I stay with you tonight" I asked her and she just pulled me down into her arms and murmured a goodnight into my hair, I cuddled into her neck and also said goodnight.

That night I had the strange dream again.


End file.
